particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori General Election 3972
81 | popular_vote1 = 9,648,048 | percentage1 = 31.64% | swing1 = 17.71% | image2 = | leader2 = Madeleine Bassett | leader_since2 = 3967 | party2 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 11.73%, 53 Seats | seats2 = 83 | seat_change2 = 30 | popular_vote2 = 5,580,787 | percentage2 = 18.30% | swing2 = 6.57% | image3 = | leader3 = Oliver Davies | leader_since3 = 3971 | party3 = New Choice | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 12.85%, 61 Seats | seats3 = 72 | seat_change3 = 11 | popular_vote3 = 4,708,991 | percentage3 = 15.44% | swing3 = 2.59% | image4 = | leader4 = Elizabeth Genn | leader_since4 = 3965 | party4 = Luthorian People's Union | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 =11.09%, 45 Seats | seats4 = 69 | seat_change4 = 24 | popular_vote4 = 4,964,590 | percentage4 = 16.28% | swing4 = 5.19% | image5 = | leader5 = Victoria Young | leader_since5 = 3960 | party5 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 17.85%, 86 Seats | seats5 = 68 | seat_change5 = 18 | popular_vote5 = 4,729,996 | percentage5 = 15.51% | swing5 = 2.34% | image6 = | leader6 = Krista Thompson | leader_since6 = 3957 | party6 = National Party of Luthori | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 1.17%, 4 Seats | seats6 = 10 | seat_change6 = 6 | popular_vote6 = 816,815 | percentage6 = 2.68% | swing6 = 1.51% |color1 = 3A9248 |color2 = 6495ED |color3 = FF7519 |color4 = DC143C |color5 = FF0000 |color6 = FF69B4 }} The Luthori General Election 3972 was held in February 3972 to elect the members of the Imperial Diet. It was called a year after the previous election due to the dissolution of the Luthorian Independence Party which was the largest party in the Diet and which was leading the minority government at the time. It crumbled due to the difficulties in leading a minority government, party in-fighting and the instability and inexperienced nature of the party in general. After a year of a difficult minority government, the LIP decided that it would be best for the nation if an election was called to re-arrange the government and decided that it would be best if they did not compete. The election saw the noticeable rise of republicanism, with all major parties save for the Liberal Alliance and National Party of Luthori supporting the creation of a republic and the dissolution of the monarchy. The soft-conservative Progress Party in particular managed to make major gains in the election, with their moderate conservative platform resonating well with the electorate following the failures of further right-wing parties and the reluctance to support more left-wing parties. Their republican factor also managed to boost the party's ratings with the blend of moderate conservatism and republicanism leading to their victory. The majority of remaining devout royalists in the nation pledged their support to the Liberal Alliance which was the only major political party still pledging large support to the monarchy. Many further right-wing voters also voted for the LA due to the fact they were the most right party at the time with no other viable options being available. The major left-wing parties in Luthori came very close with each-other and each fought for the spot of main left-wing party. Despite New Choice coming fifth in terms of votes, due to the placing of duchies and votes they managed to come third in terms with seats winning 72 seats. The Luthori People's Union which came third in terms of votes came fourth in terms of seats closely following New Choice with 69 seats, and the Social Democratic League which came fourth in terms of votes came fifth in terms of seats with a mere one seat behind the Luthori People's union. The third-way centralist party the National Party of Luthori won 10 seats this election, an increase of six. Despite this increase, they still failed to make a major impact in the election having only 2.25% of the seats in total, and had 58 less seats than their nearest opposition. The minor party, the Luthori Unionist Party competed in the election too but due to the inexperience of the party and all of the right-wing electorate voting for either the republican Progress Party or royalist Liberal Alliance, they managed to win no seats whatsoever and only earning 0.15% of the vote share. Following the election for the first time in modern Luthori history, anti-royalist and republican parties held a supermajority with 2/3rds of the seats in the Diet. This lead to the forming of the Republican Unity Coalition which was a government coalition between all the major republican political parties, lead by the Progress Party. Competing Parties All parties other than the Luthorian Independence Party which competed in the previous election competed in this one. The only new political party to be formed was the Luthori Unionist Party which gained no seats whatsoever. The main issue of the election were constitutional ones, mostly the monarchy and republicanism. The following list is of each party's political affiliations during this election. Republican *Progress Party *New Choice *Luthori People's Union *Social Democratic League Royalist *Liberal Alliance *National Party of Luthori *Luthori Unionist Party Results The Progress Party and the Liberal Alliance made substantial gains during the election whilst the major left-wing parties all came in similar distance with each-other. The Progress Party mostly took votes from right-leaning republicans and right-leaning voters which were more or less neutral towards the monarchy. However some further right-wing voters which were republicans put their political position aside and compromised with the soft-conservative platform of the Progress Party in return for their republican stance. The Liberal Alliance mostly gained votes and seats due to their royalist stance with the remaining monarchists in Luthori mostly pledging their vote towards them, along with more further right-wing voters which were more or less neutral towards the monarchy.New Choice despite coming fifth in terms of votes came third in terms of seats, but was closely followed in terms of seats by the Luthori People's Union and the Social Democratic League, the former of which had come third in terms of votes. Following the election the Republican Unity Coalition was founded with the Progress Party's Ruth Mackie becoming head of government in the form of Imperial Chancellor. The primary aim of the coalition was to made vast constitutional amendments in the form of replacing the monarchy with an elected head of state and replacing modernizing the nation. The voter turnout was 40.80%, significantly lower than in the previous election.